


Ninth Moon

by ethan_sinclair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethan_sinclair/pseuds/ethan_sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлза нигде нет.<br/>Стайлза нигде не найдут. <br/>К концу второй недели его бросают искать.<br/>Дерек настаивает, что изменять с «пропал без вести» на «погиб» - глупо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninth Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Woodkid - Run Boy Run

Стайлза нет нигде.   
Заросли дикого шиповника тихо шепчутся, когда он медленно идет к обрыву. Его зовет туда, влечет, тащит словно силком. Он лишь жертва, добровольно ступающая в паутину хищника, не больше.   
Ветка под подошвой кроссовка отзывается звонким хрустом человеческих костей, а подростка прошибает дрожь.   
\- Сыграем?   
Темный силует на краю резко разворачивается, сверкнув рубинами глаз, и прыгает вперед.   
Ловушка захлопывается со звуком падения неразорвавшейся бомбы.   
То есть бесшумно. 

Стайлза нигде не найдут.

***  
Стайлза нет уже который день, а никто не может сказать, когда и где видел его в последний раз. Кажется, люди просто так не исчезают, выйдя из дому посреди бела дня. Даже посреди ночи.   
Люди не уходят в лес, а отпечатки ног не обрываются в одном месте.  
Бейкон Хиллс не такой город, в котором человек может просто затеряться в толпе, пропасть на пару дней, а потом объявиться, как ни в чем не бывало.   
Шериф собирает всех волонтеров и образовывает что-то вроде поисковой группы. Между деревьев мелькает красная толстовка сына.   
Скверная шутка воображения.

Дерек рыщет по городу и за его границами.   
Ищет и не находит.  
Дерек ищет и днем и ночью, осмотрев каждый уголок Бейкон Хиллс, каждую канаву.   
Нет даже запаха.  
Привычного запаха мятной жвачки и дурацкого геля для душа.

Стайлза нигде нет.  
Стайлза нигде не найдут.  
К концу второй недели его бросают искать.  
Дерек настаивает, что изменять с «пропал без вести» на «погиб» - глупо.

***  
Дерек настаивает, что нужно продолжать.   
\- Вы что, просто бросите поиски? - спрашивает он, получая в ответ взгляд, полный скорби и смирения, и снова уходит в лес, прекрасно зная, что все это обречено на провал.   
Той же ночью над городом разносится не вой, а утробный рык. Страх и боль потери. Дерек засыпает, будто щенок, уткнувшись в рваную, испачканную кровью майку Стайлза.  
Хейл никому не расскажет, что он нашел ее практически сразу.  
Белая майка в сведенных судорогой руках как белый флаг.   
Волк просит пощады.

На небо восходит девятая луна.

***  
Дерек чувствует изменение, произошедшее в городе.

Не по запаху, не по ветру, не по каким-то другим обыденным признакам.  
Дерек чувствует это нутром - самой глубиной - своим звериным началом.  
Два года он уже не чувствовал такого.  
Два года назад в последний раз он ощущал это незримое присутствие.  
Он сразу понимает, что именно произошло.  
Бросается сквозь лес, сквозь густые заросли. Кусты царапают кожу, колючки впиваются в ткань толстовки и обещают остаться там надолго. Лунный свет пробивается сквозь листву.  
У Дерека сердце бьется, как отбойный молоток. Как волк, запертый в клетку.

Тук-тук-тук.

По три удара за раз, барабанной дробью.  
Он вырывается из объятий леса, выскакивает на шоссе, ведущее к городу.   
Темная фигура на фоне ярко горящих фар грузовика.  
\- Стайлз!  
Силуэт дергается, но не уходит с дороги.   
Дерек кричит еще раз, а грузовик упрямо мчится вперед.  
Скрип тормозов.   
Хейл толкает парня в траву. Она мокрая, роса успела выпасть и блестит при лунном свете.  
Он сгребает Стайза в охапку и оттягивает все дальше от дороги.  
Тот смотрит на него своими черными глазами. Испуганно, загнанно.  
Дерек списывает все на шок.  
\- Ты вернулся. Ублюдок, – Оборотень до сих пор не может до конца поверить тому, что видит, - Два года, Стайлз. Тебя искали все это время.  
Два года.  
Два чертовски длинных – адски длинных – года.  
Стайлз испуганно пятится, цепляясь за кусты.  
Подальше от дороги. В темноту.  
Во мрак, который с недавних пор кажется безопаснее света.  
\- Мы знакомы? 

Часовая бомба разрывается, а сердце кусками вылетает, выбивая ребра.

Дерек удивленно приподнимает бровь, надеясь, что все это – лишь очередная шутка этого болтливого мерзавца. Но Стайлз продолжает испуганно пятиться.  
Это больше не тот парень, которого искал Дерек.  
Он даже его не помнит. А значит не помнит ничего, что было.  
Между теми двоими.   
Но сейчас остался только испуганный мальчишка и волк, преданный как собака.  
\- Все хорошо, - Дерек тянет к нему руки, медленно наступая, - Я отведу тебя домой.  
Стайлз не отвечает. Он даже не откликается на свое имя.  
Дерек старается быть хладнокровным.

Он доставит мальчишку домой. На этом все.

***  
Стайлз первый раз видит отца плачущим.  
Он узнает его сразу же и бросается вперед, обнимая. Куда-то под ключицу так привычно и по-родному впивается значок Шерифа.   
Что-то, наверное, есть в том, чтобы не помнить своего имени, но помнить отца, думает Стайлз, когда по щеке папы тихонько ползет первая слеза.   
Он никогда не узнает, что первая за два года. 

Приподнимается на носки и кладет подбородок отцу на плечо, продолжая приобнимать. На стене позади него, между репродукциями какого-то захудалого художника, висит фотография. На нем изображены трое.  
\- Где мама? Я хочу с ней поздороваться.  
Кажется, Стилински старший каменеет, а потом бледнеет, словно древняя античная статуя. Он прижимает сына к себе. Он ждет от Дерека объяснений. Он ждет, пока кто-то расскажет ему, что случилось с его сыном, и по какой такой причине он не помнит. Ничего. 

”- Привет, мам.   
Извечные белые розы. Стайлз представляет мамино немного недоумевающее лицо и теплые добрые руки.  
Холодный камень надгробия молчит как будто назло. Обиженно.”

\- Она розы любила, да? - разрезает тишину в мгновение охрипший голос.   
\- Он не помнит ничего кроме вас. - С какой-то плохо скрываемой ненавистью тянет Дерек. - Совершенно ничего не помнит..  
Никого кроме.

***  
В тот же вечер у Шерифа дома собираются все.   
И каждый, сам про себя, хочет опровергнуть слова Хейла. И каждый думает “Уж меня-то он точно вспомнит.”  
Но Стайлз заходит в гостиную, жуя тост, и спрашивает лишь одно:  
\- Па, а кто все эти люди?

***  
На следующее утро он просыпается знаменитостью.  
Возможно, Стайлз хотел когда-то попасть на первые страницы газет, хотел славы. А может и нет, он не помнит.   
Но второй раз за два года его имя в заголовках по всему Бекон Хилс. Он сидит за столом с единственным человеком, которого помнит, и завтракает. Весь город снова говорит о Стилински.  
Злые языки шипят из темных подворотен.   
Лицемерное сочувствие.   
“Что же сссотворили с мальчишшшкой..”.   
Змеятся слова по земле.   
“Наверняка, это вссе было подссстроено. Вот точно тебе говорю. Бьюссь об заклад.”

Стайлз начинает бояться змей.

***  
Дерек вырывает из рук прохожего газету, заметив на обложке знакомое лицо.  
Пробегает глазами по тексту.   
Чудесное возвращение. Стертая память. Иная чушь, сотни теорий.  
Непонятная ярость разгорается в нем, словно костер, подгоняемый ветра дуновением.  
На Дерека с серого листа смотрят улыбающиеся глаза.  
Черные, как два угля в жаровне, и живые.  
«Мы знакомы?»  
Дерек бросает газету под ноги. Туда ее, в лужи. Бумага темнеет, мокнет, рвется на части под сотнями ног, под подошвами ботинок.   
Солнце прячется за горизонтом, его неутолимо тянет в лес.  
Последние два года он провел за тем, что искал этого мальчишку.  
И нашел.  
И чего этим добился?  
«Вернувшийся домой не помнит никого, кроме отца».  
Никого кроме.  
Дерек поддается зову и уходит из города.   
Белая майка забытым флагом лежит на полу.  
Ему больше воздуха надо узнать, что произошло два года назад и откуда на майке кровь.

***  
Стайлз смотрит фотографии двухгодичной давности.   
Все эти люди из вчерашней гостиной. Он до сих пор помнит их укоризненные взгляды. Нашкодивший щенок.  
Выпускной альбом, ему его одолжил, кажется, Скотт.   
Когда тот передавал книгу, Стайлз на секунду случайно коснулся его руки и сразу же отшатнулся. Разряд вольт так в 220 точно. Больше?  
В выпускном альбоме Стайлза, конечно, нет.   
В списках не значится еще с того самого.   
Стайлза не волнует то, что все знают о нем больше, чем он сам, но его не покидает мысль, что что-то было упущено. Что-то осталось незавершенным. За кадром.   
А самое страшное - он должен это закончить. 

Альбом, в котором его нет, отложен в сторону.

***  
Стайлз не знает, куда себя деть. Он ходит из комнаты в комнату, иногда снимает с полок какие-то вещи, словно это может помочь ему что-то вспомнить.   
Темнеет быстро, часы бьют одиннадцать раз.  
\- Может, побыв в родной обстановке какое-то время, ты что-то вспомнишь.  
Шериф, кажется, превысил лимит веры за эти два года.  
Он рад, что его сын жив.  
Он и не надеется, что Стайлз что-то вспомнит.  
\- Доброй ночи.  
\- Доброй, пап.  
В незнакомом доме понурые стены, которые давят на сознание.   
Дом холодный и слишком неродной.  
Стайлзу больше всего в тот момент хочется вырваться под ночное небо.  
Где-то вдали слышится одинокий волчий вой, полный боли.   
Боли, которую Стайлз по наитию понимает.  
Он смотрит в темноту и кажется ему, что там кто-то есть. Это странное чувство – исконно детское – когда вдруг охватывает беспричинный страх перед монстрами под кроватью.  
Монстрами в темноте.  
С глазами рубиново-красного цвета.  
Стайлз решает, что на сегодня хватит.  
Он стягивает футболку через голову и осматривает свое тело, словно в первый раз.   
Достаточно широкие плечи, бледная кожа, россыпь родинок по шее.  
А потом Стайлз задается вопросом, всегда ли на его теле были эти шрамы.  
Бледные рубцы на ребрах, расходящиеся от грудины в обе стороны, словно кто-то ухватил его когтистыми лапами и потянул назад. Такие же и на спине. Но более свежие.  
Стайлз крутится перед зеркалом, пытаясь их рассмотреть.  
Никаких четких воспоминаний, хоть как-то связанных с этими шрамами.  
Лишь образы акварельными разводами по памяти.  
Лес. Тьма. Животный страх.   
Стайлз скорее идет к кровати и зарывается в одеяло.  
Он не уверен, что хочет вспоминать.

***  
Луна перерождается.  
Тонкий и снова девятый полумесяц, еще секунду назад скрытый облаками, бросает свой томный взгляд в окно спальни, а из груди спящего в кресле Дерека рвется хриплый стон.   
Какая оплошность, какое упущение.  
Стайлз открывает глаза и на секунду ему чудится, будто бы в кресле действительно кто-то сидит. Шуршат занавески, тщательно ловят мерное дыхание прохладного ветра. 

Дерек вцепляется в карниз окна и думает, что любовь - отнюдь не чувство, а заноза размером с бревно, с особой жестокостью воткнутая в живое сердце. С ней жить больно, а пробовать вытащить..  
Ты же не выживешь с дырой в груди, не выживешь ведь?

***  
Cтайлзу снится, что он бежит сквозь лес, спотыкаясь, поскальзываясь на мокрой осенней листве и падая, снова поднимается и бежит.  
А в ушах звучит этот паточный, тягучий голос, в перемешку со стуком загнанного сердца.  
“Run, boy, run.This world is not made for you. Run, boy, run. They’re trying to catch you..” 

Девятая луна никогда не бывает в зените.


End file.
